


Icarus and The Sun

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: omne trium perfectum [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, intentionally vague, this is 90 percent dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: "After a while, I started thinking, 'If I'm the sun, does that make you Icarus?'"Prompt: A beautiful sunset, a broken down car, a couple trying to save their relationship





	Icarus and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my phone while at work

It couldn't really get any worse, huh?

Trying to run from your problems only _seemed_ like a good idea. It can seem to work for a time, but they always come back to haunt you. Especially once you hit rock bottom.

Like physically trying to run from your problems by skipping town, only for your car to break down in the middle of nowhere like the cherry on top of the world's shittiest cake. Now, sitting here leaning up against the car contemplating just how much you've fucked up everything in your life until now as the sun sets is all that's left.

"A part of me wants to be surprised, but after everything, this is almost exactly how I'd expected you to react."

The harsh words induce a flinch, unexpected but not untrue. Footsteps come closer from the other car and another body sits near, the gap between feeling more like a canyon than the mear foot it really is.

Somehow, it hurts more that the miles that had been.

There is silence for a time. The sun has painted the sky in brilliant hues of red, violet, orange, and more. They bleed and burn and stain the sky so beautifully and painfully. It's a wonder, really, how it's something there every day, yet is still so amazing.

"... Why did you leave?"

"..."

"...."

A sigh, but from who?

"... You know how you always called me the sun?"

"...?"

"After a while, I started thinking, 'If I'm the sun, does that make you Icarus?' You'd always chase after me, try to be close to me, and like Icarus and the Sun, I feared that if I let you too close, I'd be your downfall."

"What? That's not-"

" _It is!_ "

Screaming bitter words. Angry, exaggerated movements. Only now, it's one-sided.

Only now, it's not directed outward.

"Everything I touch becomes a mess! I always do or say something and ruin any good thing I ever have! Nothing ever lasts, everyone always leaves after they see this broken basket case of a person I am and they realize there's too much baggage there to try and fix!"

"......"

"So I left. I left before I could drag you down with me. Because if I don't, I won't be able to stop desperately clinging to you. You'd see that I wasn't the sun you loved, and instead were the melting wings that will send you hurtling to your doom."

"...."

"So just... Go. Leave me be."

"No."

For a moment, the world seemed to freeze.

"Wha- did you not hear anthing I just-"

"I heard everything just fucking _fine_. And now you are going to _shut up and listen to me_."

"...."

"Do you really know why I say you're like the sun?"

"....?"

"Because you keep moving forward on your chosen path, in spite of everything. You bring warmth to those around you, even if you sometimes cause burns, those aren't entirely your fault. You shine so brilliantly, that sometimes people become blind to everything else about you."

"...."

Step back. A hand on a wrist imprisons.

"You make this world, _my_ world, so much brighter. Just as its light helps things grow, you've helped me and everyone grow in different ways. You make want to be better, make me _try_ to be better, so that maybe I could stand in your light a little longer. You've given me so much. A goal, a confident, someone who understands..."

"Stop..."

".... Someone to give my heart to. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. I knew it would be hard, but I have never questioned if it was worth it."

"Stop, please..."

Why be the sun, when a supernova stands before you?

"I'm no goddamn Icarus. You can burn me over and over, but I'll still step out to bask in your light. I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner, but you can't scare me off, and I won't let you leave like this. I won't let it end here. I won't let you destroy yourself."

" _Please_...."

"I love you."

"...."

 _"I love you._ "

"..."

"Do you not love me anymore...?"

"I... I never stopped. I don't think I ever can. I'm just... I'm so _scared_. If you left I... I wouldn't-"

" _I won't_. I told you, I'm in this for the long haul. But if you leave, then you really will make a mess of everything."

"I... I..."

" _Shhh_...."

"....."

The soft press of lips, and a knot falls away.

"Let's go home."

"...Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck you and your shitty K-Dramas, Keith. How dare you make me watch this."

"You're crying so I win."

"You're crying too! And I got you to cry with my Telenovela! It's a draw!"

"Oh, _fuck off!_ "


End file.
